


Tall Tales

by bisexual_catastrophe



Series: The Soulmates Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, major/minor injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_catastrophe/pseuds/bisexual_catastrophe
Summary: BOOK ONE OF THE SOULMATES SERIESSam, Dean, and (Y/n) call on their friend Bobby for help after they are stumped by violent and inexplicable happenings on a local college campus.(I do not own Supernatural or (Y/n), the only thing I own is the not-really-romantic subplot.)Warning: This is an entire episode of Supernatural: Season 2 Episode 15, so buckle up for the matching scenes and incredibly long chapters. (The last chapter also contains spoilers for Season 5, which I hope you've seen at this point, read at your own risk!)Book One: Tall TalesBook Two: Mystery SpotBook Three: Changing ChannelsBook Four: Hammer Of The GodsBook Five: Bring 'Em Back Alive & Unfinished BusinessBook Six: Beat The Devil & Exodus
Relationships: Bobby Singer & You, Dean Winchester & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Sam Winchester & You
Series: The Soulmates Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986256
Kudos: 34





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: You are the youngest Winchester, also Sam's twin. He was born a mere few minutes before you!

Sam sat quietly in a chair, looking through books while he rubbed his tired face, though 'tired' deemed as an understatement to him.

"Dude, do you mind not eating those on _my_ bed?" The younger Winchester asked, annoyed. His older brother was distracting him in more ways than one: obnoxious smacking of his lips while he ate and listened to music.

Dean shook his head, looking up at Sam while picking up another piece of his food and stuffing it into his mouth, shaking his head. "No, I don't mind." He turned his gaze back to the magazine he was reading. "How's research going?"

The book Sam was reading slammed shut at the question. "You know how it's going? Slow." He glared at Dean as the older Winchester sucked his thumb to get rid of the grease. "You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer."

Dean looked up from his magazine with a smile, nodding again. "Hmm," then went straight back to it. "Where's (Y/n)?"

On cue, the youngest Winchester opened the door to the motel, a slushie in one hand, and a bag of food in the other. "Oh, thank whoever the hell's upstairs, you two haven't ripped each other's throats out yet." Her brothers ignored the sarcasm dripping from her tone, as she had been throughout the days anyway.

(Y/n) plopped onto the vacant couch with a tired sigh. She had been at the library for three hours, trying to find anything related to what they were dealing with, which still was unclear.

Another reason she went there was so she didn't have to hear any more of her brothers' bickering. She'd had it up to Sam's height with whatever was going on between the two.

"Can you turn that down, please?" Sam asked Dean desperately. The music playing in the background was itching at his focus, trying to break it down.

The eldest Winchester nodded, not looking up from his magazine. "Yeah." He reached for the stereo's dial, but turned it right instead of left, increasing the volume dramatically.

Sam clenched his jaw and looked up from his book, staring at his sister for a moment, who was focused on their dad's journal, then snapping back at Dean. "You know what? Maybe, uh, you should go somewhere for a while, huh?" He suggested bitterly, patience having been worn thin.

Dean's patience had done the same it was currently the same size as Sam's: thin as a string of hair. "Hey, I'd love to." He looked up and smiled, matching his younger brother's tone. "That's a great idea." The smile faltered as he continued. "Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell!"

 _Here they go again._ "Dean, I told you, I have nothing to do-" Sam stopped when knocking erupted through the motel room.

(Y/n) slid off the couch, setting their dad's journal down and replacing her hand's emptiness with a grip on the knife stuck to her belt. Though her brain settled on the only person who could be at the door, her gut told her differently. But, of course, her mind had been right- and her body relaxed. "Hey, Bobby." She let go of the knife and opened the door further. "C'mon in."

The older hunter nodded, smiling at the youngest. "Thanks, (Y/n)." He gave her a quick side-hug before turning his gaze to the older Winchesters. "Hey, boys."

Dean shot up from the bed, walking over with Sam to greet the other hunter. "Hey, Bobby." He had turned the stereo off and finished eating. ' _If only Bobby had come sooner- Dean would've shut his damn mouth,'_ Sam thought.

"It's good to see you three so soon," Bobby nodded at the three while Sam patted his shoulder. The siblings were quite thankful for him coming to the motel.

The youngest nodded again, smiling tiredly. "Glad you came, Bobby. Thanks again for coming."

Dean shook Bobby's hand, matching his sister's tired expression. "And thank God you did." There was no usual glare or bitch-face from the other two, as this is what they needed.

Bobby nodded again, shoving his hands into his pockets after shaking Dean's hand. "So, um... what didn't you wanna talk to me on the phone about?" (Y/n) had called, stating that she needed him over to their location as soon as possible.

"It's this job we're working... We," Sam started then chuckled, not knowing what to say. There were no words, none to describe what they had been through for the last week. "We weren't sure you'd believe us."

The other hunter scoffed, giving them a ' _you're serious?_ ' look. "Well, I can believe a lot."

(Y/n) stepped forward, crossing her arms. "Trust me, Bobby. We know, otherwise, we wouldn't have called you in." They had been very determined before, but after a few days-- nothing came out correctly. "We're stumped on this."

"We thought we could use some fresh eyes," Sam added.

Bobby nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "Why don't you begin at the beginning?"

"Yeah. Um, alright," Sam nodded and gestured for them to take a seat. Bobby and Dean took the beds while Sam and (Y/n) pulled up chairs. "It all started when we caught wind of an obit.

"See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth-story window only there's a campus legend that the buildings haunted. So we pretexted as reporters from the local paper."


	2. 2

The younger Winchesters took their place at a table with two college students. Sam took a recording tape out, turned it on, and folded his arms, waiting for one of the students to begin.

"Yeah, we both had the professor for Ethics and Morality," the jock, Curtis, said before taking a sip of his beer.

Sam tapped a finger against the table. "Yeah? So why do you think he did it?" He asked, looking between the two.

The girl, Jen, shrugged. "Who knows? He was tenured, wife, and kids. His book is like a really big deal." She nodded at the thought, before leaning forward, a mysterious look on her face. "Then again, who's to say it was a suicide?"

Curtis rolled his eyes. "Jen, c'mon..." he said playfully. His body language and voice showed disbelief like Jen was about to give something out that wasn't truthful.

(Y/n) took a sip of her margarita, staring down at the glass for a moment. "Well, what else could it be?" She eyed Jen, a feeling in her gut that put out the idea of Jen knowing everything they needed to hear.

"Well, you know about Crawford Hall." Jen looked back and forth between the siblings as if this was one big secret that no one else could hear.

Sam scooted forward, resting his back against the chair once more. "No, we don't."

The jock waved a hand in the air, shaking his head. "It's a bunch of crap, it's a total urban legend." He was shooting his reply at Jen, who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, Heather's mom went to school here, she knew the girl." Jen countered, making the siblings lean in forward to hear more.

Sam looked between the two with a small smile. "Wait, what girl?"

"Like, thirty years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor." She sent a glare to Curtis, who was chuckling quietly. "He broke it off. She jumped out of the window and killed herself."

 _Vengeful ghost?_ "You know her name?" (Y/n) asked, swirling the straw around in her drink. It wasn't that this disinterested her, (Y/n) just wanted this all to be done.

Jen shook her head. "No, but they say she jumped from room 669." She emphasized on the number '9'. "Get it? You turn the '9' upside down..." she trailed off when the siblings nodded, saying that they understood. Curtis started to chuckle again, to which Jen glared once more at. "So now, she haunts the building and anyone who sees her... they don't live to tell the tale."

"Well," Curtis started, gaining everyone's attention. "If no one lives to tell the tale, then how does the tale get told?" (Y/n) snorted and held back her laughter, resulting in Sam kicking her ankle.

"Curtis, shut up!" Jen shot back, clearly annoyed at the jock for pushing back her story.

With that, Sam picked up the recorder and stopped it. "You know what? Uh, thanks a lot, guys." He and (Y/n) stood up, the youngest downing the rest of her drink before straightening her flannel. "Excuse us."

The one thing the two younger Winchesters hoped to not see was Dean drinking shot after shot at the bar. But, hoping never did the three of them any good, especially when it came to one of them drinking.

(Y/n) made a face. "Dean. What are you- what are you drinking?" She stared down at the three shot-glasses in front of her oldest brother, eyeing the purple substance.

The eldest Winchester burped, waving a hand in the air with a grin. "I don't know. I think they're called Purple Nurples." He laughed and shook his head, grinning at the next shot on the counter.

"Okay," Sam stepped forward, ready to spill all the information. "Well, listen, we think maybe we should go check out the professor's office."

Dean shook his head and turned around. "Oh, no, no, no. I think I can't right now," he turned back around to face his siblings, a drunk grin on his face. "'Cause I've got some feisty little wildcat on the hook." Sam leaned to the left to get a look while (Y/n) stood on her toes and placed her hands on Sam's shoulders to see. "I'm 'bout to, _zzt_ , reel her in. I'll introduce you."

"De-" (Y/n) pressed her lips into a thin line as the woman turned around with a shot in one hand and a drunk smile on her face. Fantastic.

"Starla, this is my shuttle copilot, Major Tom, and my mission specialist, Jas." He turned back to his siblings. "Major Tom, Starla. Jas, Starla."

Starla put an arm around Dean's shoulder and grinned drunkenly, holding a shot-glass out. "Mm. _Enchante_." She giggled, putting an emphasis on _Enchante._

The younger siblings looked at each other, then at the ground. "Hi," they greeted in sync, uninterested, and not caring. The case was _way_ more important than whatever the hell Dean was doing.

Starla put a hand over her mouth and moved away, retching sounds leaving her mouth. (Y/n) and Sam frowned in disgust. "Sorry. Just trying to keep my liquor down." She apologized sheepishly, holding a hand over her mouth.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, good job." He turned back to his siblings. "Hey, good news. She's got a sister," he was speaking to Sam, though both men were aware that (Y/n) swung both ways. The youngest wasn't one for one-night stands.

Sam could only nod, cringing internally at what his brother was hinting at.


	3. 3

"Woah, Woah, Woah." Sam shut his mouth and stared at Dean. "Hold on a minute." Why did he have the need to interrupt?

"Come on, dude. That's not how it happened!" Dean shot out, disgusted and offended at his little brother's version of the story. He ignored (Y/n), who was now rubbing her temples with a sigh.

Sam frowned. "No?" The eldest Winchester threw his hands up, shaking his head. "So, you never drank a Purple Nurple?" There was a small smile on his face; the name was utterly ridiculous.

Bobby looked between the two, frowning at the bickering. "Yeah, maybe that, but... I don't say things like 'Feisty little wildcat'. And her name wasn't Starla," Dean defended quickly.

"Then what was it?" Sam asked, a mocking smile on his face. He knew that Dean wouldn't be able to answer the question- he never could.

Dean stared at the wall for a moment, trying to find the answer. "I don't know," he finally said. There was a glint in his eyes as he looked at Bobby. "But she was a classy chick. She was a grad student, Anthropology, and Folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories."

-

Rhythm Machine's _Brenda and Me_ played in the background while Dean stood in front of a tall blonde woman, each holding a shot-glass full of Purple Nurple.

"Here's to-" the woman brought her glass to Dean's, pausing on what to say.

"Here's to us," Dean finished, their glasses _clinking_ at the contact. A smirk was on his face as he downed the shot while staring at the woman.

The woman set the glass down and tilted her head. "My God, you are attractive." She looked Dean up and down, smiling when he met her eyes.

Dean's smirk fell to a smile. "Thanks. But no time for that now." The woman opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. "You need to tell me about this urban legend. Please. Lives are at stake." The smoothness of his voice only drew her away further.

The woman closed her eyes and shook her head, taking a step toward Dean. "Sorry. I just, I can't even concentrate. It's like staring..." She took a step forward at each word "into the sun." She grabbed Dean's neck and slowly brought him into a kiss.

Sam and (Y/n) approached. The youngest Winchester threw her hands up in the air and turned around while Sam pursed his lips and stared at Dean. The last thing (Y/n) needed was to see her brother making out with a random woman while they were on a case- again.

"Dean, what do you think you're doing?" Sam asked, dramatically raising his eyebrows.

The eldest Winchester pulled away for a moment, keeping his hands on the woman in front of him. "Sam, please. If you wouldn't mind, just give me five minutes here."

"Dean, this is a very serious investigation," Sam said quickly and sassily. "We don't have time for any of your blah, blah, blah..." A series of 'blahs' left Sam's mouth as Dean turned back to kiss the woman, each one more dramatic than the next, "bLAH-"

-

"Right. And that's how it happened." Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes at Dean, who only shrugged his shoulders. But that wasn't the end of the tale. "I don't sound like that, Dean."

Dean shrugged. "That's what you sound like to me."

Bobby raised his hand in the air before the two could begin bickering again. "What's your tale, (Y/n)?"

Instead of giving out the entire story, the youngest narrowed it down. "Sam and I interviewed the students, getting the story out just as he described. When we approached Dean at the bar, he _was_ with a woman," the oldest scowled. "So, for us to get back, I pretended to be Dean's girlfriend then, we came back here."

"Cockblock," Dean grumbled, shooting his sister a sharp glare, to which she bitch-faced back.

"Okay." Bobby interrupted the two before their bickering could continue. "What's going on with you three? Specifically, you, Sam and Dean."

Sam sighed. "Nothing. No, it's nothing." Through his tired voice, the older hunter could tell he was holding something back- (Y/n) also threw a pillow at him.

"Come on. Now, you're bickering like an old married couple." Bobby countered. "And you're putting your sister in the middle of it."

The eldest shook his head. "No, see, married couples can get divorced." Dean grabbed his food from earlier and stood up from the bed, making his way toward the kitchen. "Me and him? We're like, uh, Siamese twins."

Sam turned around and glared at Dean. "It's _conjoined_ twins." He looked at (Y/n), who was reading their dad's journal. "And we're not putting her in the middle of it. She just..."

"I've tried intervening, Bobby. It's a bad idea," was all (Y/n) said before putting her face back in the book. She spent two days that week trying to pry them off one another, but it didn't work a tad bit.

"We've just been on the road for too long, tight quarters and all that," Sam said, ignoring (Y/n)'s comment. She had a motel room of her own, so she wasn't allowed to complain in his books. "Don't worry about it."

Bobby nodded, still not totally convinced. "Okay."

"So, anyway, we figured it might be a haunting so, we went to check out the scene of the crime."


	4. 4

The siblings decided to go at night, meeting up with the janitor who was there that night. They were all dressed as ' _Ohio Connect DSL_ ' workers.

"So, how long have you been working here?" (Y/n) asked the janitor as they stepped up to the professor's office door. As late as it was, and how tired she was, they needed to do it together. There was also an uncomfortable feeling in her gut-- but she couldn't quite place on where it came from.

The janitor pulled the key back and switched on the light. "I've been mopping this floor for six years," he replied, then stepped aside for them to come through. "There you go, guys." Sam pulled out the EMF as soon as they stepped in, it quickly caught the janitor's attention. "What the heck's that for?"

"Just finding wires in the walls," Sam replied, looking right back down at the EMF as he moved around the room. His eyes trailed from the EMF and the walls, settling on his little sister. Her face was pale; she looked sick.

The janitor nodded and crossed his arms, going to lean back on a wall. Neither brother caught his equally pale face and how his whiskey eyes were trailing back and forth between (Y/n) and the other two men. "Ah. Well... not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not gonna do the professor much good."

Dean stopped next to the janitor. "Why's that?"

"He's dead." The janitor replied nonchalantly, snapping his gaze away from (Y/n).

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow. "Oh. What happened?" The strange feeling in her gut was pushed away. She didn't want to worry her brothers, which meant that participation in the case was needed.

"He went out that window right there," the janitor pointed at the window in the back center of the room. The curtains moved back and forth from the wind seeping through the broken glass.

"Were you working that night?" (Y/n) asked, shoving her hands into her jacket's pockets.

The janitor nodded. "I'm the one who found him." He avoided her eyes, looking down at the floor, discomfort on his face- and he felt looking away would make it leave.

Sam decided to intervene, stopping his sister from opening her mouth and making a comment. "You see it happen?" He gave her the EMF and motioned for her to look around. He took note of the discomfort leaving the janitor's face when she stepped away.

"Nope," he replied, popping the p. "I just saw him come up here and, uh..." he trailed off, looked at Sam, then back at the floor. "Well..."

Sam smiled, it faltering after every second. "What?"

"He wasn't alone," the janitor finished. Sam chuckled and looked away.

"Who was he with?" Dean asked, walking up with a mouth full of food.

-

"Come on! I ate one, maybe two!" Dean interrupted, scowling at Sam.

(Y/n) groaned at the two. "Dean! Shut the hell up and let Sam tell the damn tale!" Her patience had snapped, quickly shutting the eldest down. Retelling her problem with the janitor also turned it to dust.

-

"He was with a young lady," the janitor answered, glancing back and forth at the two. "I told the cops about her, but, ah, I guess they never found her." He shrugged and looked up at Sam.

"You saw this girl go in... But did you ever see her come out?" (Y/n) asked, finding that the EMF was useless.

Discomfort poked out at the janitor's face once more. He shook his head and looked at her, then back up at Sam. "Now that you mention it, no."

"You ever see her before, around?"

The janitor shook his head. "Not her."

Dean stopped putting the food in his mouth and smiled. "What do you mean?" Both the younger siblings wanted to hit him for all the lip-smacking he did from the food.

"I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but, uh... Mr. Morality here," he gestured to the photo of the professor on the desk. "He brought a _lot_ of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat."

(Y/n) snorted while Dean started to laugh. The janitor smiled at him, then a bit at (Y/n) before looking back at Sam.

"One more thing," Sam looked around the room, motioning his hands around. "Uh, this building- it only has four stories, right?"

"Yeah."

Sam frowned. "So, there wouldn't be a room 669?"

The janitor looked confused for a moment, then shook his head. "Of course not. Why do you ask?" He eyed the three, curiosity leaking from his smile.

"Ah, just curious." Sam dismissed the question. "Thanks."

The janitor nodded at the three. "Sure." He eyed the three, taking a long look at (Y/n) before they shut the door behind them.


	5. 5

"Well, no traces of EMF, that's for sure." (Y/n) tossed the device to Sam, who caught it then pocketed it.

The three were taking a break in the brother's motel room. Dean went to the fridge for a beer while Sam opened his laptop up. (Y/n) followed Dean's example, except she grabbed an uneaten bag of cold M&Ms.

"And that room 669's a load full of crap," Dean added, giving one to each sibling.

Sam shrugged off his jacket and sighed. "So, what do you think? The professor's just a jumper? Legend's just a legend?"

"I don't know." (Y/n) and Dean said in sync. "I mean, the, uh, girl that the janitor described, that's pretty weird," Dean added while leaning on the counter. "We outta check out the history of the building. See if any coed ganked herself there."

Sam got comfortable in his chair then opened his laptop, narrowing his eyes at the screen, slightly disgusted. "Dude, were you on my computer?"

Dean looked at Sam, then at the computer. "No."

"Oh, really?" Sam pointed at the screen, upset. "'Cause it's frozen now o-on, uh, _bustyasianbeauties.com._ " Dean looked back at the computer, back at Sam, then walked away. "Dean... Would you just... Don't touch my stuff anymore, okay?"

"Maybe (Y/n) was looking it up, why you gotta call me out?" Dean shot back defensively. "Why don't you just control your OCD?"

-

"But did you dig up anything about the building or on the suicidal coed?" Bobby interrupted, not wanting to hear whatever happened between the two on that.

(Y/n) shook her head, "no. History's clean." She had hopped up from the couch to grab a beer as well as some recently bought Skittles. When the brothers asked about the candy, she just shrugged it off and told them that it was stress food from the way they've been acting.

"What's with you and the janitor?" (Y/n) pursed her lips and waved a hand in the air. Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Well, Sam's telling us that you two were eyeballing each other."

Sam crossed his arms and shook his head. "Not really that, he looked uncomfortable and sick around her, as did you (Y/n)." He gave his sister a ' _help us out_ ' look. "Do you know him or something?"

The youngest Winchester waved a hand in the air again, becoming annoyed on the subject. "Just leave it alone, guys. I didn't know him, he was giving me looks, and that's that." She said with a mouthful of Skittles, bitch-facing the three men. "Pretend Sammy didn't even talk about it, it was nothing. Let it go."

Bobby's eyebrows narrowed back down, (Y/n) was the type to openly share things like this, so instead of dropping it, he pushed it to a later discussion. "Then... it's not a haunting." Bobby looked down at the floor, dragging his hand down his mouth.

Dean sighed. "Maybe not. To tell you the truth, we're not sure." He hated to admit it, they all hated to admit it, but one of them had to.

Bobby frowned and gave them a funny look. "What do you mean, 'you're not sure'?" That had to be a first.

"Well, it's weird." Sam started, giving a tired look to Bobby.

"What's weird?" Bobby continued to give them a look.

Dean closed his eyes. "This next part, we, uh... We didn't see it happen ourselves, exactly, but... it's pretty friggin' weird, even for us." The other two nodded, cringing at the thought of the last thing that happened.


	6. 6

"Aliens?" Bobby closed his eyes, starting to get annoyed at whatever this was.

"Yeah." Sam and Dean confirmed in sync.

" _Aliens_!" He said again, to which (Y/n) said _yeah_. "Look, even if they are real, they're sure as hell not coming to Earth and swipin' people."

Dean's face fell; he was beginning to get annoyed by the reactions. "Hey, believe me, we know."

They watched Bobby's face morph from disbelief to surprise right back to disbelief. "My whole life, I've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks."

Sam looked out the window and shrugged. "Yeah, that's what we thought." He sighed, then crossed his arms. "But... we figured we'd at least talk to the guy."

-

Curtis slowly took a shot, glancing down at the table for a moment before taking another one.

"Hey, you ought to give those Purple Nurples a shot," Dean offered, trying to lighten the mood a little, but only receiving a glare from the jock.

Sam cleared his throat, also sending a glare toward Dean. "So, what happened, Curtis?"

The jock took his last shot then folded his arms, looking down at the table again. "You won't believe me. Nobody does."

(Y/n) took a seat and folded her arms, giving the politest smile she could muster. "We can believe a lot. Try us."

"I do _not_ want this in the papers," Curtis warned them, a finger motioning to the three.

Dean nodded. "Off the record, then."

Curtis glanced at him for a moment, then back at the table. The siblings watched him gather his thoughts, before getting comfortable with where they were. "I, uh... I blacked out and..." Dean and Sam glanced at one another, but (Y/n) kept her eye on Curtis. "I lost time, and when I woke up... I don't know where I was."

Sam sat down next to (Y/n). "Then what?"

"They did... tests on me," Curtis' voice was shaky as he recalled the event. "And, uh..." he stopped poking at the shot glasses and downed another, having it linger in his hand while he collected more of his thoughts. "They, uh... they probed me."

Sam looked away to hide a smile while he scratched his head. (Y/n)'s upper lip twitched, but her face remained still. "They probed you?" She asked, her voice steady though she was trying to maintain her laughter.

Curtis gave her an _'obviously'_ look and nodded, tightening his grip on his jacket. "Yeah, they _probed_ me. Again and a-again and-and again and a..." he trailed off as his eyes began to water, then he downed another shot. "And again and again and again and then one more time."

"Yikes." Dean deadpanned, thinking the situation over.

"No, and that's not even the worst of it." Curtis stopped them from saying any more.

"How could it get any worse?" Dean asked, laughing lightly. "Some alien made you his bitch." He hissed in pain when Sam smacked the back of his head, to which Curtis also glared at him.

Curtis looked away. "They... They made me... slow dance!"

-

"You guys are exaggerating again, huh?" Bobby interrupted, looking down at the three.

"No," they said in unison.

Bobby frowned. "Then, this frat boy's just nuts."

The eldest Winchester shook his head. "We're not so sure."

-

The Winchester siblings were behind the 'Crawford Hall' sign, staring down at a large hole in the ground.

"I'm telling you, guys, this was made by some kind of jet engine," Sam whispered to his siblings.

Dean looked at Sam, giving him a 'seriously' face. "What, you mean some saucer-shaped jet engine?"

"Well, what else could it be?" Sam asked, shrugging his shoulders.

(Y/n) sighed and stared up at the clouds, squinting as the rain began to hit her face. "What the hell?" _Aliens. Slow dancing aliens_. "This is one weird-ass case, guys."

Sam shrugged again. "I mean, first the haunting. Now, this? The timing alone, there's gotta be some kind of connection here."

The eldest scoffed. "You mean, between the angry spirit and the sexed-up ET?" Sam nodded. "And what could the connection possibly be?"

-

"But what could we do? So, we just kept on diggin'." Dean sighed, opening up a beer and taking a long drink of it. "Oh, and (Y/n)'s not in this one-"

"I needed something stronger than the beer at our friggin' motel, it's not like you don't do it, Dean." (Y/n) shot defensively, knowing that he was going to bitch about it.


	7. 7

"This still doesn't make a lick of sense," Dean shrugged his coat off while entering the motel room. "But, hey, at least there's one connection."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Between what?"

"The victims," Dean answered in a matter-of-a-fact tone. "The professor and the, uh, frat guy: they're both dicks."

"That's a connection?" Sam scoffed, rummaging through his messenger bag for his laptop.

Dean nodded and took a beer from the table, taking long drinks of some of it. "You got anything better to go on, I'd love to hear it."

The door to the motel opened, revealing (Y/n) who was carrying a bag labeled ' _Candy Shop_ ' in hand. "So, what happened, guys?"

Before Dean could fill her in, Sam dropped his bag and stared at the two. "Where's my laptop?" His eyes were mainly focused on Dean, (Y/n) not being the kind of person to touch her sibling's stuff.

"I don't know," Dean shrugged. "I mean, a philandering professor gets a dead girl. A pledge master gets hazed."

Sam sighed, looking at Dean again. "I left it in here."

"Clearly not, Sam. Maybe you misplaced it." (Y/n) said before Dean could. "And the connection is that they're both dicks?"

The eldest raised his glass, meaning she was correct. "And- these punishments, I mean, they're- they're almost poetic." He paused when his sister shook her head. "Actually, it'd be more like a limerick, but still-"

Sam approached his siblings, an unamused expression on his face. "Okay, hilarious. Haha. Where'd you hide it?"

"What, your computer?" Dean asked, shocked that they weren't on the subject of the case.

"Yeah, where'd you hide it?"

"Why would I take your computer? And why aren't you asking if (Y/n) took it?" Dean sat up to glare at the giant, ignoring his sister's bitch-face.

Sam scoffed and put his hands on his hips. "Because no one else could have, Dean. We keep the door locked, we never let any maids in- and (Y/n) doesn't have a key to our room, she knocks. She was also clearly at a..." Sam's face morphed into confusion. "What were you doing at a candy shop?"

The youngest shrugged. "Stress food. You two are killing me, and no amount of margaritas and shots of mezcal can change that." She turned to Sam, pointing at him with a cow-tail. "Looks like you lost your computer, Sammy."

The fuse that was currently holding the tall Winchester together shortened to a point where the smallest thing could make him snap, which was this. "Dude, you know something? I put up with a lot from you."

Dean frowned. "What're you talking about? I'm a joy to be around." He was joking and didn't notice that this was the wrong time to do so.

"Yeah?" Sam pointed at the kitchen sink, pissed off. "Your dirty socks in the sink. Your food in the fridge-"

"What's wrong with my food?" Dean interrupted his fuse beginning to shorten.

"It's not food anymore, Dean!" Sam shouted, making (Y/n) shrink a little in her seat. "It's _Darwinism_!"

Dean looked back at his beer. "I like it," he muttered, taking a swig of it, eyeing their little sister who was chewing on the end of a cow-tail, glancing back and forth at them. She hated them fighting.

Sam put his hands back on his hips. "And you know, the one thing I ask from you- the one thing is that you don't mess with my stuff!"

Silence fell between the two- the only sounds to be heard were Sam's uneven breathing and the sound of a plastic bag being rummaged through.

"You done?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows at Sam, who had turned around for the moment. "(Y/n), you-"

"You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?" Sam shouted, turning right back around with his hands on his hips once more.

Dean sat up, narrowing his eyes. "It'd be the last thing you ever did, and you damn well know that." He looked away, going to finish his beer. The apology that he was going to tell (Y/n) had disappeared.

-

"Did you take his computer?" Bobby asked, narrowing his eyes at Dean.

"Serves him right, but no," Dean answered truthfully, taking a swig of his beer.

(Y/n) popped a Skittle in her mouth and shook her head. "I didn't either."

Sam glared at Dean. "Well, I didn't lose it. 'Cause I don't lose things."

Dean scoffed and nodded. "Oh, that's right, yeah, 'cause he's Mr. Perfect," he replied sarcastically.

Bobby raised two hands, "okay, okay. Why don't you just tell me what happened next?"

The youngest Winchester popped her head up, wanting to tell it this time. "There was one more victim-" but her brothers, of course, were still one-upping one another, meaning she was the odd one out.

Bobby took a quick note of that: Sam and Dean were mad at each other, and not (Y/n).

"Right. Now, we didn't see this one ourselves, either." Sam interrupted, rubbing his temples. "We kinda put it together from the evidence. But this guy, he was a- he was a research scientist. Animal testing."

Dean raised his beer glass to his lips, "yeah, you know, a dick- which fits the pattern."


	8. 8

"Cops didn't release the cause of death 'cause they had no clue what the cause was," Dean said, staring down at his beer.

Sam shifted in his seat, clearing his throat a bit. "So, we checked it out ourselves."

-

The flashlight didn't do much from the Winchesters' point of view.

They were mainly checking to make sure no one was there, but the room remained dark to them.

(Y/n) climbed in first, holding her flashlight between her teeth while she carefully set foot onto the floor. Sam and Dean tossed her their flashlights before climbing in themselves.

Sam and (Y/n) wandered around the room, looking for anything that may be helpful. Dean was pulling the body out of the cabinets, or what remained of the body.

"Well, this ought to be quick," he muttered, taking it out with the help of Sam.

When the blue blanket was taken off the tray, all three groaned and looked away. The remains of the body were a few limbs and the brain, not much help to their investigation.

"Okay, that is just nasty." Dean stepped back, the smell and limbs killing him inwardly.

Sam nodded, putting his fist under his nose to cover it. "Uh, yeah."

While they both examined the limbs from where they stood, (Y/n) put on gloves and started looking through the limbs of it for a clue.

"Mutilated?" Dean asked aloud, hoping one of them had the answer.

"Looks to me like something was hungry." (Y/n) hummed, pushing the two away from the tray. "Scoot over, I wanna look at it." She wasn't afraid of getting her hands dirty, as before she joined back in with her brothers- becoming a surgeon was her future.

Dean and Sam moved away, just like she asked, not wanting to pry. "They identify him yet?"

"Yeah," Sam watched (Y/n) poke around at the limbs, bending over to see everything closely. "A research scientist at the college. Guess where his office was, by the way?" Dean hummed, waiting for the answer. "Crawford Hall, same as the professor."

Dean looked over to his sister, scrunching his face up as he noticed her gloved-hands getting overly red. "That's right where the frat boy had his close encounter," Sam mumbled a _yeah._

(Y/n) suddenly snapped her fingers, gaining her siblings' attention, also ignoring the blood that just flew everywhere. "Will you move that thing over here?" Dean grabbed the magnifying glass and wheeled it over. "Lower it down, I'll tell you when to stop." He did just that until it was four inches above one of the legs. "Aaaand stop."

The brothers moved forward, looking over her shoulder. "What is it?" They asked in unison.

(Y/n) frowned as her thoughts scrambled through what it could be. "Looks like a... belly scale?" It was more of a question than a statement, which confused Dean and Sam.

"A belly scale?" Dean repeated, not believing the words that just left her mouth.

"From what?" Sam asked next, tapping (Y/n) to move so he could get a look, but he was stumped.

(Y/n) pushed him back to where he had been with her hip, her mind running through what it could be. When she looked back at it, her thoughts slammed on one possibility. "An alligator."

The older Winchesters looked at each other, a sudden realization hitting them. "An alligator in the sewer," Dean deadpanned, not believing it. "Come on, really?"

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, gesturing for Sam to help her out while she cleaned up. "Well, Dean, it's a classic urban legend. A-A kid flushes a baby gator down the toilet, and it grows huge in the tunnels."

"Yeah, but no one's ever really found one," Dean scoffed, his mind not fully wrapping around the concept. "I mean, they- they're not real."

"Well, neither is alien abduction," Sam countered, to which (Y/n) put a thumbs up to. "But something chomped on this guy."

Dean sighed, shaking his head and stepping away. "This couldn't get any weirder."

As Sam put the tray away, thoughts for help crossed (Y/n)'s mind. She pulled the gloves off with a deep sigh. "Maybe we should get some help, guys. I'm going to call Bobby. Maybe he's run into something like this before." Her tone was more hopeful, putting the thought away of it as a factual statement.

Dean nodded. "Oh, I'm sure he has, just your typical haunted-campus-alien-abduction-alligator-in-the-sewer gig." He replied sarcastically, earning two bitch-faces. "Yeah, it's simple."

-

"We decided to search the sewer anyway." (Y/n) interrupted. "So, I go back to the motel to call you, and Sam and Dean split up, each taking one end of the campus."

Bobby stepped forward, hoping that the answer he wanted would come out of one of their mouths. "Did you find anything?"

Dean looked up from his beer. "Yeah, I found something, just not in the sewer."


	9. 9

A strained grunt left Dean's mouth as he pushed the sewer lid off the hole, climbing out while no one looked.

He was walking to Baby, needing to drive her somewhere, but was stopped as soon as she was in sight. All four of her tires were flat, meaning she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed, storming over to the driver's side. He bent down to pick up a wad of cash that was put together with a clip, the initials _S.W._ engraved on it. He looked down, feeling anger bubbling inside of him. "Sam!"

The younger Winchesters were sitting in their chairs, trying to piece together any lore they could that would relate to the case. They both looked up when Dean walked in, acknowledging that he did so with a nod.

"You think this is funny?" Dean growled to Sam, making the younger Winchesters look up again. They both gave Dean confused looks, Sam more than (Y/n), as he was talking to him and not her.

"It depends. What?" Sam looked at (Y/n), who shrugged, then to Dean.

Dean smiled sarcastically, tilting his head back and forth. "The car," he hissed, the smile turning to an angry frown real quick.

Both younger siblings frowned. "What about the car?" (Y/n) asked instead of Sam. A nagging feeling in her gut begged her not to engage in whatever fight was about to take place, but she ignored it.

"You can't let the air out of the tires, you idiot!" Dean shouted, trying to keep as calm as possible, though it wasn't working. "You're gonna bend the rims!"

Sam closed the book he was reading and raised his hands in the air, turning to look at Dean. "I didn't go near your car."

"Oh yeah? Huh." Dean fished into his pocket to pull out Sam's clip of cash. (Y/n) raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes. _This isn't going to end well_. "Then, uh, how'd I find this?"

Sam's face turned to surprise and a small bit of anger at the sight. He stood up quickly, tossing the book onto the table. Facing Dean, he held his hand out. "Hey, give me back my money."

Dean laughed. "Uh, no, no- consider it reparations for, uh, _emotional trauma_." He kept it in his hand as he shrugged off his jacket unto his bed.

"Yeah, very funny." Sam walked over, trying to snatch it from his hands. "Now, give it back."

(Y/n) tossed her book onto the table, folding the top edge of the page she had been reading. "Guys..." her voice started as a warning when Dean told Sam _'no'_.

"Dean, I have had it up to here with you." Sam brought a hand up to where the top of Dean's head was when he turned back around.

"Yeah? Right back at you!" Dean spat back, moving away when Sam reached for his wallet again.

The boys started to grab at each other, both trying to get and keep the wallet in their hands. Grunts and ' _give it back!_ 's echoed through the motel.

(Y/n) sighed and grabbed a book, the one Sam had been reading, throwing it at her brothers and managing to hit both in the face. "QUIT IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Her voice had risen to a shout, something it didn't do too often. (Y/n) rarely got this annoyed or angry, she was calmer than the two. "Jesus Christ..."

They stopped after that, Dean gave Sam the clip of money, not too happy about it. But they didn't like it when she got upset like that- it was never a pretty sight.

-

"Okay, I've heard enough," Bobby stopped Dean from going any further about their little _quarrel_.

(Y/n) sighed, throwing away the bag of Skittles she had been chewing on. "You showed up about an hour after that, and thank whoever upstairs you did." She added the last bit quietly but still earned the bitch-face from her brothers.

Bobby looked at Sam and Dean. "I'm surprised at you two. I really am." The brothers looked at the ground, not wanting to face each other. "Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer- as (Y/n) didn't either." Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Bobby held up a hand. "Shh!" He turned to Dean. "And, Dean, Sam did not touch your car."

Sam smiled smugly at Dean, scoffing a 'yeah'.

"And if you two bothered to pull your heads out of your asses and talked with your sister, it all would've been pretty clear."

Dean made a face. "What?"

"What you're dealing with!" Bobby looked at the three, waiting for them to put it all together. But they only replied with 'I got nothing'.

"You got a trickster on your hands," he answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

The eldest snapped his fingers and smiled. "That's what I thought."

"No, you didn't, Dean." (Y/n) shot, wanting to get to the case. "Shut up."

Bobby nodded, looking at the brothers. "I gotta say, you two were the biggest clue."

"What do you mean?" They asked in unison.

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing. And it's got you so turned around, and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight."

Sam clicked his tongue, realization hitting him. "The laptop."

"The tires," Dean added.

Bobby nodded. "It knows you're onto him, and it's been playing you like fiddles."

The brothers looked at each other, at Bobby, then to (Y/n). "And she's just in the middle of this? He's not targeting her at all?" Dean asked, confused as to why he and Sam were the only targets.

The other hunter shrugged. "Could be, I have no clue why he'd leave her alone like this."

"Okay... so, what is it?" (Y/n) asked, pushing aside that part. "Spirit, demon...?"

Bobby shook his head. "Well, more like a demigod, really." He held up a hand, beginning to count those he remembered off the top of his head. "There's Loki in Scandinavia, there's Anansi in West Africa- dozens of 'em. They're immortal, and they create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. And make 'em vanish just as quick."

"You mean, like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator," Dean stated, knowing that it didn't need to be a question. It was an answer.

Bobby nodded, going to scratch his scruff. "The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and mighty, knock 'em down a peg, usually with a sense of humor. Deadly pranks, things like that."

"Bobby, what do these things look like?" Dean asked.

He shrugged in response, shoving his hands into his jean's pockets. "Lots of things, but human, mostly."

Dean sucked in his breath, then turned to Sam. "And what human do we know that's been at ground zero this whole time?"

The other brother frowned, his eyebrows creasing in thought before the answer popped into his head. The three men didn't see (Y/n)'s paling face, as well as the discomfort reaching her eyes.


	10. 10

The Winchester siblings were back at Crawford Hall the next morning. Their identities as maintenance from before were back in action, as was the person they were meeting up with.

"Sorry for dragging a little ass today, guys." The janitor apologized after locking up the locker room. "Had quite the night last night." He turned around at the first step, grinning at the two boys. "Lots of sex, if you catch my drift."

(Y/n) scowled, her stomach dropping at his words. The janitor's whiskey eyes fell on her for a moment, something reaching them that none of the siblings could put a pin on, then went back to the steps.

"Yeah, hard not to," Dean answered in a dead tone, not itching for any jokes at the moment. "Listen, we won't be long, we just need to check a couple of offices up on three." He tapped (Y/n)'s shoulder and pointed downward, the younger Winchester nodded.

"No problem," the janitor replied tonelessly.

(Y/n) stopped at the next landing. "Oh, damn. I, uh, forgot something in the truck. You know what? I-I'll catch up with you guys." She smiled as politely as she could to the janitor, the look giving him a silent apology.

Dean nodded, "okay." The janitor tapped the railing, then continued leading Sam and Dean upstairs.

When the three were out of his view, she kicked open the door, for extra effect, then went straight down the steps, pulling out the lock-picking kit.

Once the door to the locker room was open, (Y/n) began to open each of the lockers, searching for evidence. The first one on the right she looked into was her Yahtzee.

The locker had a magazine, the headline giving away the entire thing: _ALIENS ABDUCT CHEERLEADERS_. (Y/n) sighed and looked up, a part of her not wanting to believe it.

-

"Just because he reads the ' _Weekly World News_ ' doesn't mean he's our guy." (Y/n) shot at her brothers as they walked out of the building, though she didn't know why. There was a part of her brain itching for her to defend the man. "I mean, Dean, you read it too."

Dean sighed. "I'm telling you, it's him." Sam nodded in agreement, trusting him for the first time in a week.

(Y/n) jogged in front of the two. "Look, I just think we need some hard proof. That's all." Her voice leaked desperation, earning a weird look from her brothers.

"Look, Bobby said that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect," Dean said, stopping her from saying anything further. "Alright? A real sweet tooth."

"I didn't find any candy bars, Dean. Or sugar. Not even Equal."

Sam frowned when Dean mentioned the 'sweet tooth' part again. "(Y/n), you said earlier that you went to the candy shop for stress food, right?"

The youngest Winchester scoffed. "Yeah. Why?" She had an idea of why he was asking- but there was still a slight offense in her tone.

He shook his head. "No! No, it's not that. It's just a... simple observation (Y/n)." Dean frowned at the thought too. "But he didn't pull anything on you, and you've developed a sudden sweet tooth..."

"You're connected to him," the brothers said in unison. Their thought process was back together again. "Somehow," Dean added.

(Y/n) sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You two are unbelievable now that you're getting along. Real funny guys." She eyed her siblings. "Look, you two stay here, keep an eye on the janitor if it makes you feel better. I'll go to his place to see if I can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man!" She paused, bringing her voice down from a shout. "Please wait until I get back before going in..."

Before the brothers could protest about her leaving, she stormed off, leaving them to their thoughts.

"The connection, what would it be, Sam?" Dean kicked at the concrete, trying to form as to why he even said that. "He's just a demigod, is there anything that would do that?"

Sam shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Dean... I'm going to talk to Bobby about it, see if he can find anything on the matter."

-

The janitor frowned at the three split up. He eyed the brothers for a quick moment before keeping his gaze on (Y/n). She was what he had to be worried about, not much Sam and Dean.


	11. 11

Daytime seemed to pass fast while the siblings were separated.

Dean was left alone the whole day to 'watch' the janitor. He mainly stayed outside Crawford Hall while doing so, just like (Y/n) had requested he do. But Dean wasn't all about following orders from his siblings- hell, he was the oldest.

"Eh, screw this," he jogged up the steps that led into the hall, looking around him for anyone who would call him out for doing so.

After entering the building, Dean made his way down the steps to where the lockers were, turning on his flashlight for some extra lighting. When there was nothing, he made his way back up the steps, moving the flashlight around his space in case something popped up.

When he reached the second floor, the flashlight was switched off, and a wooden stake dipped in one of the victim's blood replaced the emptiness in his hand. He planned to continue up the steps, scanning every inch of the building, but he stopped at the second floor landing when music began to fill his ears.

His brows were furrowed in confusion as he followed the music. The journey he had taken led him to the auditorium, where Barry White's voice echoed through the room with multiple colored lights scanned the seats. His attention, however, fell onto the stage.

A large circular bed was placed in the center where two women, a brunette and blonde, wore lingerie covering little bits of their body, were lying down at each far corner seductively. There was a canopy looming above them, a disco ball spinning in the middle.

Dean looked around as he closed the door, a bit confused as to what he was looking at.

As he walked down the steps, closer to the stage, the women crawled forward, giving him seductive smiles. "We've been waiting for you, Dean," the brunette said when she and the blonde reached the edge of the circular bed.

As he stared at the two women, a nervous smile on his lips, he realized something about this situation. "Y-You guys aren't real," he replied slowly.

The brunette and blonde moved, so their cleavage showed more. "Trust me, sugar, it's gonna feel real," the brunette countered, raising her chest, which made Dean chuckle nervously- as he was 100% feeling that way.

The blonde looked him up and down, then leaned forward. "Come on, let us give you a massage."

Dean's mouth opened, to laugh again, but only half of the word 'what' came out. He watched them run their hands up and down their legs, which made him turn his gaze to the floor. "You know, I'm a- I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am, but..." he licked his lips and clapped his hands together. "I'm-I'm gonna have to pass."

"They're a peace offering." An oh-so-familiar voice said from the back. Dean turned around, his eyebrows furrowing as a frown replaced his nervous smile. "I know what you and your siblings do."

The trickster was sitting in the second front row, one leg was thrown over the other. "I've been around a while. Run into your kind before," he leaned forward with a smile.

Dean moved closer to the janitor. "Well, then you know that I can't let you just keep hurting people." He had a strained smile on his face, trying to keep cool

The trickster groaned, throwing his head back with an eye roll. "Come on! Those people got what was coming to them! Hoisted on their own petards," he pointed a figure upwards, showing his point. "But you, Sam, and (Y/n), I like you! I do." The eldest Winchester lowered his head and turned around, looking at the women on the bed. "So, treat yourself as long as you want. Well," he pulled a chocolate candy bar from his jacket's pocket. "Just long enough for me to move on to the next town."

Dean pursed his lips, shaking his head to the right. "Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that."

The trickster opened the bar, shrugging as he brought it to his lips. "I don't want to hurt you," he took a bite of it, "and you know that I can."

"Look, am, I-I gotta tell you I-I-I dig your style, alright?" He gestured to the women. "I mean, heh, I do. I mean, pfft. Heh," he turned back around, forming all the 'cases' together. "And the, uh, the slow-dancing alien."

They both laughed at that, the janitor threw his head back. "One of my personal favorites."

"Yeah, but, uh, I can't let you go." Dean finished, shaking his head.

The trickster sighed. "Too bad. Like I said, I liked you guys." His face fell, narrowing his eyes. "(Y/n) was right, you shouldn't have come alone." His face morphed into discomfort again, something that had become regular when she was mentioned.

Dean nodded, clicking his tongue. "Well, I'll agree with you there."

The auditorium door opened, making the trickster frown further and turn around. (Y/n), Sam and Bobby stood at both entrances, each holding a wooden stake. The female Winchester looked troubled and uncomfortable like she didn't want to be in the room.

The trickster turned back to Dean, waving his candy bar in the air a little. "That fight you guys had outside... that was a trick?" He looked slightly impressed while asking.

Dean shrugged, raising his eyebrows. "Part of it was." The trickster nodded, humming a 'not bad' while Dean pulled out his stake again.

"But you wanna see a real trick?" The trickster asked and pointed his candy bar at Sam, the sound of a chainsaw whirring snapping his attention to the younger Winchester.

A masked figure holding a chainsaw, lifted it upward, forcing Sam to fall back in order to not get hurt from the impact, a grunt leaving his mouth as he hit the floor.

Thinking that distracted the trickster, Dean moved towards him, the stake raised high but was stopped when the brunette grabbed the arm that held the stake, pulling him back to her. She grunted while grabbing his collar, throwing him off his balance as well as the stake from his hand.

On the other side of the room, Sam was doing his best to dodge the chainsaw, one move making the masked man cut into a chalkboard. The result of ducking to save his head threw him into a prop the trickster had set up, the impact making him groan in pain.

The trickster threw his head back and laughed, finding all that was happening incredibly amusing.

Dean's fight with the brunette wasn't going as well as he hoped it would. She still had quite a grip on his collar, and suddenly threw him onto the bed on stage, his head hitting the edge hard. The brunette laughed at his pain.

Bobby jumped in on helping Sam, thinking that Dean could take care of the two women on his own. He raised his stake to the masked man but doing so resulted in the blade sawing his stick of wood in half, catching Bobby by surprise.

The two women were having fun punching Dean in the face back and forth to one another. The trickster ' _oohed_ ' when Dean's face fell into the brunette's breasts.

While Bobby had the masked man distracted, Sam ran from his point of view and jumped onto the man, pinning him to the ground.

As her brothers and Bobby took on the illusions, (Y/n) had carefully crept her way through the seats, her stake raised high when she was finally behind the trickster, only to be thrown across the room when he flicked his wrist.

"Nice try sneaking up on me, sugar. But I'm afraid that won't work." The trickster grinned, the amusing feeling, however, did not meet his eyes.

The eldest Winchester's fight with the women was starting to get worse, as one final blow from the brunette knocked Dean off his feet, resulting in his head hitting the edge of the bed once more. The trickster ' _oohed_ ' again, but his eyes showed that every second was enjoyable to him, even though his face morphed into surprise when the women punched Dean back and forth to one another again. Finally, Dean was tossed to the first row, his head hitting the edge of the seat hard.

"Ha! Nice toss, ladies," the trickster grinned at the women, beginning to applaud. "Nice show."

The three siblings looked at the stake Dean had dropped, (Y/n) made a cutting sign to her throat, signaling she already tried while the trickster was distracted. So, Dean nodded to Sam, who reached down for the stake while the trickster talked to Dean.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean." The trickster stood up, shaking his head at the oldest Winchester. "I did _not_ wanna have to do this."

Sam tossed the stake to Dean, who quickly got up, spun the stake around, and stabbed the trickster in the chest. "Me neither." All the illusions faded as Dean twisted the stake further into the trickster's chest. With a final grunt, he pulled it out, resulting in the trickster falling back into his chair, blood trailing from his mouth.

(Y/n) hissed as a pang of guilt hit her chest. Where the hell it came from, she had no clue. Luckily for her, none of the men had caught the reaction to the trickster's death.

"You guys okay?" Dean asked, putting a hand on his head in pain. Bobby and Sam mumbled a 'yeah' while (Y/n) just didn't reply.

"(Y/n)? Are you all right?" She slowly nodded, waving a hand in the air, dismissing the subject. Dean chose to put a pin in it, pushing the questions for later. "I gotta say, he had style." He grinned, spinning the stake in his hand- also resulting in the three giving him a ' _are you serious_ ' glare. "Ugh." He held a hand to his chest and started his leave from the building, Sam and Bobby trailing behind him.

The youngest decided to stay back for an extra moment. Her hand went to rest against her heart, which was beating rapidly. She eyed the trickster once more, going through what the hell just happened in her head- only getting nothing as a result. Instead of poking around to dwell on it, she left the auditorium, looking back once more as her chest tightened again.

The Impala's engine roared to life as (Y/n) exited the building, everyone was in the car but Dean. "Hey, you okay?" Worry crossed his expression as he tried to read his sister's, who only nodded once more.

She didn't want to talk about it.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains spoilers for Season 5.

The bar's music was loud, too loud for (Y/n)'s taste. Or maybe it was the fact she had a splitting headache as being thrown into a wall leaves one with such a feeling.

"Another glass, please." The Winchester waved the bartender down, gesturing to the Jack Daniels in front of her. It was her third glass this evening, which, of course, didn't bother her. (Y/n) wasn't a lightweight. "Thank you." The bartender nodded then left to attend to his other customers.

Sam and Dean didn't know she was here. To their knowledge, she was on a long walk, wanting to clear her head on the case. The real reason (Y/n) left was a nagging thought in her head telling her Sam, Dean, and Bobby would have questions involving her and the trickster. Why he called her by a pet name, why he left her alone during the fight, and why she was so uncomfortable around him.

"You should slow down on the drinks, a few more, you'd have to explain to your brothers why you're drunk." Well, getting drunk wasn't her idea, but-- _Wait a minute-_

(Y/n) whipped her head around, meeting a pair of whiskey eyes and a person she didn't think she'd see alive again. "Y-You... you should be _dead_." A shaky finger lifted, gesturing to his chest- where there was no stab wound or any indication of being stabbed. " _How are you alive_?"

The trickster smiled, ignoring the look of shock on her face when he summoned a Toblerone. "It was an illusion, cupcake. You mutton-heads should've stayed to double-check," he hummed playfully. "And you wouldn't quite be standing here if I had died."

That comment confused (Y/n)- everything about their conversation confused her. As a hunter, she should take him out back and make sure the stake kills him, but she wanted answers- and that meant letting the man live- Sam and Dean were going to kill her for not stabbing first.

"Why would I be killed? It's your death, not mine." (Y/n) asked, though it came out snappy. A stranger- _a monster-_ and she was talking to him about how she wouldn't be alive if he died. The trickster's smile quickly dropped, his demeanor growing to be serious.

"If I tell you any of this, you _cannot_ share it with others. That means your brothers and close friends-- I don't want to have to be the bad guy in this."

(Y/n) nodded. "I won't tell anyone," she promised into her glass. It was quite the promise, and she wasn't even sure why she immediately agreed. It was like the words weren't her own, like someone up top in her head was controlling her. But, deep down, (Y/n) knew those were her words, and she meant it.

"Good. It's important for my safety and yours," the trickster waved a hand toward the bartender, pointing at the Winchester's drink. He thanked the man once receiving his drink, then turned his attention back to (Y/n). "I'm not a trickster, not really. It's my private-witness protection.

He sucked in his breath, eyeing (Y/n), making sure she wasn't going to interrupt, then continued. "My real name is Gabriel... specifically, the archangel Gabriel."

(Y/n)'s face scrunched up. "Angels don't... you're an angel?" The belief of not having God ceased to exist. "They don't..."

The trickster-- Gabriel, sighed into his drink. "You're an atheist... but not anymore, am I correct? It's changed now that I've told you?" She nodded, her face falling back to normal. "What I'm about to tell you, it's much more than me being an angel, so you better let that one sink in fast."

"What can be any more than taking away my beliefs?" (Y/n) laughed lightly, shaking her head. "There's nothing more strange than that."

"Mmm... you won't think that once I tell you, (Y/n)," Gabriel replied, burning a hole into the counter with his eyes. His thoughts were traveling at a million miles an hour. He hadn't been his true self in a millennium. (Y/n) arched an eyebrow. "Soulmates... we're soulmates."

**_Second Book is on my profile: Mystery Spot_ **


End file.
